


Nothing's Gonna Change My Mind

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason liked beautiful things, beautiful people, beautiful literature, beautiful personalities. But out of all the things he found beautiful there was nothing and no one quite like Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Gonna Change My Mind

\---

Jason liked beautiful things, beautiful people, beautiful literature, beautiful personalities. But out of all the things he found beautiful there was nothing and no one quite like Tim. 

Tim was grace and force and clever and he was everything Jason had ever wanted. He didn't think there was anyone that was as well suited for him than Tim, so Jason tried seducing him, he really did. And despite their training feelings were just something that Tim seemed to be oblivious of, despite Jason's lack of subtlety. Despite his best efforts and some rather forward and Robin like gestures such as access to safe houses and sharing information he just knew Tim wanted he gave up, he just wasn't a person that was suited for seducing anyone. 

So he eventually decided he just needed a more direct approach. And if that direct approach happened to be pressing Tim up against a dirty alley way wall when Red Hood and Red Robin were patrolling the border of their shared areas of the city and kissing the younger boy roughly, teeth clinking together and lips pressing roughly against each other and if that direct approach lead to Tim gasping "Finally" against Jason's lips as he kissed back, then he wasn't one to tell. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Green Day 'Having a Blast' 
> 
> "I'm taking all you down with me  
> Explosives duct taped to my spine  
> Nothing's gonna change my mind
> 
> I won't listen to anyone's last words  
> There's nothing left for you to say  
> Soon you'll be dead anyway"


End file.
